Rising Of The Moon
by Kallen's Battalion
Summary: The Uprising has begun, armies have been marshalled, guns are at the ready and lines drawn. With Suzaku Kururugi's assassination just after Zero's debut Lelouch loses the only person (besides Schneizel, Cornelia and the Knights Of The Rounds) that's able to fully stop him from liberating Japan and destroying Britannia. The Black Knights stand on the precipice. War has begun AU


**_Author's notes:_**

 **The story begins just as The Zero's Debut begins (R1 Ep 4). In this story Suzaku never meets Euphie as in canon. In this story Kallen takes Suzaku's place in meeting Euphie.**

 **This story will be from the Point Of View of different people starting with Lelouch.**

 **This story is inspired by Code Geass: Roar of the Rebellion by RyoshiMorino. In fact what inspired this story's creation is Roar of the Rebellion's Chapter 22.**

* * *

 **Lelouch:**

* * *

"I am ZERO!"

Unimpressed Jeremiah pulls out his pistol and fires it into the air, "I've seen enough Zero. You'll remove your mask immediately!"

I laugh, "Sorry Jeremiah not going to happen."

Jeremiah snorts, "Why is that?"

I smirk, "You won't shoot because...,"

I snap my fingers and the box behind me explodes open revealing the supposed "poison gas capsule." with TV screens bolted to the sides.

Jeremiah eyes widen, "YOU Eleven bastard! What do you want?!"

I smirk, "First off I'm Britannian not Japanese,"

This shocks the crowd. I ignore this and continue, "Second of all you'll hand Suzaku Kururugi over to me."

Jeremiah sneers, "Like hell he's charged with murdering Prince Clovis, I can't hand him over!"

I chuckle, "Bullshit Jeremiah you know that's a lie because I'm... the one who killed Clovis!"

The entire crowd gasps in horror. Jeremiah aims his pistol at me, "You... you said your Britannian... traitor!

I wag my finger at Jeremiah, "Ah, ah Jerry you don't want to hit the capsule behind me do you?"

Jeremiah blanches and hesitates before lowering his gun. I smirk again, "Good dog. Now You want to know why I killed that piece of human garbage?"

With these words the TV screens turn on showing Clovis on the G1 Bridge. On the screen we see General Bartley snarl into the G1's comm, "...They got away, and you call yourselves the Royal Guard, why do you think I only told you people about this!"

In a terrified tone a Britannian soldier reply's, "Sorry sir, but... we'll keep looking for her."

Bored, Clovis simply states, "So the plan has moved on the next phase, If knowledge of her gets out I'll be disinherited, tell them back home that, we are carrying out a planned urban renewal here. As Clovis third prince of the empire, destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!"

After this the screens switch to Britannian Sutherlands indiscriminately murdering and slaughtering innocent men women and children. The Shinjuku Massacre is shown in full. Even showing a mother being murdered with a infant in her arms. When the screens shut off I look upon the faces of the horrified crowd within my line of sight. I shake my head in disgust, "This is what your pathetic Prince was truly like when he was still alive. Before I put a bullet in him I recorded a conversation. I then pull out a tape recorder and play it.

In the next moment the conversation begins playing, "Clovis why did you order the murder of the Japanese? Was it to cover-up human experimentation? Do you have any remorse for killing the Japanese?

In a confident voice Clovis responds, :I did it so I won't be disinherited. I don't care about the Eleven monkeys. Yes slaughtering these vermin is to cover-up human experimentation. What remorse? these brainless monkey's deserve what they get!"

In the recording I ask another question, "Whatever happened to Naoto Stadtfeld?"

Clovis snorts, "I used the monkey as an experiment for Code R then after I had him tortured and executed."

I then ask, "Why?"

Clovis sneers, "Because he found out about Code R. I couldn't let that animal expose me. I will not be disinherited period."

In anger I snarl, "Murderer! You killed an innocent man for that?"

After these words a single gunshot signals Clovis's death as well as the end of the recording.

After putting the recorder back in my pocket. I then shake my head in disgust again, "After Killing Clovis I used the information I forcefully took from him about this Code R. As I speak the contents of Code R is being downloaded onto the internet. Now then Jeremiah Gottwald hand over Kururugi to me before I air more of the Royal family's skeletons. Well what say you Orange?"

I then signal Kallen drive forward. Once the signal is given, Kallen turns the car back on and drives up to Jerry. Jerry clinches his fist, "I... may agree that with you that Clovis... it doesn't matter you still killed a Prince of the realm. Wait what's Orange?"

I ignore him and raise an eyebrow, "Doesn't matter... but you don't agree with what Clovis did? Really Orange? Do you agree to this?"

I then pull out the recorder again and switch it on,"Britannia's resounding victory over Japan opened the unenlightened nation's eyes to it's true place in today's world order. Since then the Empire and Area 11 have walked hand in hand down the road to revival."

After the recording ends I smirk, "Really "Unenlightened?" Huh who is the 'unenlightened' ones? You people are sickening. "It's true place in today's world order?" What under the foul dictatorship of Nazi Britannia?"

The crowd gasps in shock at my audacity while Jerry's eyes narrow. At this point me and Kallen are close enough for me to use my Geass, "Now then Jerry you will **hand Suzaku Kururugi to me and do everything in your power to help us get away!** "

Seconds later a geassed Jerry snarls, "Release Kururugi at once! Nobody interfere!

A female Britannian pilot moves to interfere, "Lord Jeremiah what are you doing?"

Jerry snarls at his subordinate before intercepting her, "Stay out of this Villetta!"

I ignore the confrontation and proceed to extract Suzaku. By the time me and Kallen are in the middle of the road the Britannian's all ready brought him to us. Suzaku begins saying something but his shock collar activates. Suzaku screams in pain. At this I shake my head, "Disgraceful they won't allow you to speak in your own defence."

I then here the woman Villetta scream, "If they get away we'll lose everything stop them!"

I laugh knowing my voice is amplified with my helmet's built it microphone, "Really interesting choice of words, "If they get away we'll lose everything!" Oh you mean setting Suzaku Kururugi up for Clovis's death just so you can destroy the Honorary Britannian System? Tch, the truth is you never even cared to find the real killer."

Everyone gasps -Even the Purists.- I smirk, "Really Miss Villetta you should really watch what you say openly. Anyway time to go."

I then pull out a donator and push it to release the poison gas (in reality it's just harmless colored smoke but the Britannians don't know that.)

Then along with Kallen and Suzaku we dash to the bridge and jump off the ledge only to fall into a makeshift safety net. One of the Britannian Knightmares tries to stop us but Jerry intervenes and disables the Knightmare.

* * *

An hour later we are in a old abandoned stadium in Shinjuku. Currently I'm standing in front of Suzaku. I have multiple security cameras hidden close by so I can record anything useful Suzaku might say. Anyway I'm the first to break the ice, "Looks like the treated you roughly Kururugi now you know what their really like."

Suzaku glare's at me, "Is it true, did you really kill Prince Clovis?"

I nod, "Of course, why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander especially since said commander committed genocide?"

Suzaku scowls, "And the gas, those were civilians!"

I chuckle, "It was colored smoke completely harmless. It helped us escape didn't it? Kururugi come join me the Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion!"

Suzaku sighs, "That maybe true but this nation an be changed for the better and within. And any results gained by condemnable means doesn't mean anything! Anyway I'm going to-"

 **BANG!**

Suddenly Suzaku drops to the floor dead. Within seconds Ohgi and his cell come running to find me standing over a dead Suzaku. Kallen is the first to speak, "Zero what the hell happened?!"

Suddenly I here laughter before cloaked figure emerges from the darkness. The figure is dressed in all black ninja outfit complete with a mask to hide their face. The only discernible features is that the individual is female and she's at least five feet something -I can't get a good look at her height.- She has a sniper rifle strapped to her back along with a holstered sidearm and a sheathed katana on her back.

The female ninja shakes her head, "Fucker Kururugi is dead he won't be messing up the timeline any time soon. The Zero Requiem has less of a chance of happening now. Zero you'll be thanking me later my fair _prince_ charming. By the way you can call me Refrain. Tonight history is forever changed. I'm not your enemy nor your soon to be Black Knights. Do yourself a favor and don't keep too many secrets this time around because it will come to bite you in the ass later. Oh it's best to not hide anything about your Geass. Think about it. What if some like Schneizel finds out about it and uses said info against you say like telling your comrades you used it on them? When in fact you didn't."

My eyes widen in horror. Ohgi takes a step forward, "Zero what's she talking about?"

The girl answers for me, "All in good time Kaname Ohgi. It's best you and your cell let Zero contemplate what I said. Unlike what happened originally I won't let you try to kill him. Events will be orchestrated so that the SAZ massacre won't occur... well at least I and my partner will try to prevent it."

Ohgi clinches his fists, "And if we try to kill Zero?"

The girl's voice is sharp as a wip crack and seething with so much deadly intent that it sends shivers down our spines, "Then your dead. Oh and my dear _prince_ charming don't hide your lineage behind that mask to long or the same result I mentioned about your geass will happen. Question: What would happen if both your true lineage and geass were revealed at the exact same time to your subordinates by your enemies?"

My eyes widen at these words however the girl ignores me and continues, "Anyway I'll be watching."

With that the girl throws a smoke bomb before disappearing into the night.

The only thing I can say is what everyone is probably thinking, "Well what now?"

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later:** _

* * *

_**Kallen:** _

* * *

The Tokyo settlement, a bustling metropolis full of corruption, greed, scumbags, murders, thieves... the works. This city has it all. My name is Kallen Kōzuki but I go under the Alias Kallen Stadtfeld.. my father's last name. I'm Half-Japanese Half-Britannian. My mother is Naomi Kōzuki a former Doctor at the now defunct Tokyo Metropolitan Hospital. My father is George Stadtfeld, the current Senator of California. After the invasion of Japan my father's parents gave him a ultimatum: ether divorce my mother and marry a woman of their choosing or they'll not only disinherit him but also murder my mother. With this threat my father was forced to marry the whore Jennifer Rothworth.

The most vile bigoted racist whore I ever met. Not long after my father was forced to marry the slut he made Naoto his heir, However after my brother's death a month ago at Clovis's hands my dad made me his heir. For the death of my brother I will burn the Empire to the ground. I'm glad Clovis is dead, my only wish is that I could have killed him myself and mount his head on a fucking pike and piss on his headless corpse. Especially since I know what happened to him thanks to Zero's debut.

Ever since that day Japan was sent into an uproar. Things like the Purists losing their power, resistance cells upping their attacks on Britannian targets across the board, riots erupting nationwide with both Code R and the Shinjuku Massacre's exposer, Clovis's name and reputation being now forever destroyed, etc. Also since the masked woman Refrain released information about Suzaku Kururugi killing his own father Genbu Kururugi seven years ago as well as the fact that Taizō Kirihara along with several others covered it up and fabricated his (Genbu's) suicide has sent the Japanese into a frenzy of anger and resentment towards those who covered up the murder (as well as Suzaku himself). It doesn't help that Suzaku Kururugi piloted the white Knightmare from Shinjuku. She provided concrete evidence that Suzaku Kururugi was the one of worst traitors in Japanese history. She even provided the proof that she was the one who killed the traitor via a heavily doctored video footage of the assassination. Kururugi's words about contemptible means really put the nail in the coffin as to cement him in the minds of the Japanese people as a traitor.

Since Zero's revelations the atmosphere at Ashford Academy changed drastically. Before most of the students and faculty thought nothing of the Japanese and even viewed them as sub-human animals. Now that they seen that the Japanese are actual human beings with thoughts, feelings, personalities, families, etc. it has thrown their narrow minded world into disarray. I remember when I returned to school after the event my lover/girlfriend Sophie was crying her eyes out. I of course comforted and took her on a date after school. That night we had passionate sex to take our minds off our individual problems.

I met Sophie Wood back in 2015 were we became fast friends. Over time our feelings grew for one another and we fell in love. In 2016 we started dating then three months ago we started having sex. She and her two sisters are the only ones -That I'm aware of- know I'm half-Japanese. The three found out when they came to visit me at my home. It was my whore of a step-mother that gleefully told them of my heritage. Since I was dating Sophie for a month I thought she and her sisters would abandon me but surprisingly they didn't. It was Alexa -One of Sophie's sisters- that told the whore to go fuck herself. The bitch was livid and told her to get out but fortunately father was there at the time to defuse the situation. Father even took Alexa's side. He told the whore the only reason he's even married to her is because it's to protect his real wife Naomi. At this the whore left in a huff. Diana -Sophie and Alexa's other sister- high-fived Alexa after that.

Anyway as to my situation right now, Milly sent me and Lelouch on one of her errands. Truth be told Milly is such a pain in the ass, The errand is simple but annoying, she wants me to buy groceries for a sleepover. This is why I'm here in the shopping district with Lelouch. What I really want to do is be with Ohgi and the others right now instead of this waste of time. All that blond idiot does is waste money on retarded parties instead of helping my people with trying to survive. With all the money that blond bitch spends on her useless trivial parties she could of bought or even build a clinic for the Japanese suffering under Britannian oppression. Just like all those parasitic nobles, she flaunts her filthy money on her various eccentricities. Personally I think she's a public nuisance.

Not sure about the Vice-President. Speaking of which, Milly sent Lelouch with me so he can spend some quality time together whatever that means. Thing about Lelouch is that I'm still suspicious of him not being this "Zero" character. I admit I was thrown off by that phone call but thinking back it sounded like Lelouch's voice. I don't have much proof but I intend to find out. Anyway I have to concentrate on-

 **Oomph!**

The next moment I'm on my ass. With a snarl I snap, "The hell?! What did I collide with?"

Once I regain my bearings I stand up and see a young Britannian girl around my age. Moments later she stands up. Face red with embarrassment she brushes herself off before speaking, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, could you help me please?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Don't worry about it. Anyway what do you need help with?"

The girl sighs, "I'm new to Area 11 as I just arrived yesterday from the homeland. Regrettably I'm lost and nobody I've met is willing to help me. I tried talking to the Elevens I met,"

My eye twitches at the world Elevens. Unfortunately the girl notices this and quickly apologizes. "I'm sorry if I offended you. Are you an Elev... I mean, She lowers her voice. "Japanese?"

My eyes widen before I regain control, "What... what are you talking about?"

The girl sighs, "I see... Anyway my name is Euphie."

With a strained smile I shake the girl's hand, "Kallen Stadtfeld. Anyway were would you like to go?"

Euphie frowns, "Really Kallen, I know why your being so apprehensive. Your worried that I'll expose your heritage. Don't worry about it. I won't say anything."

Heart racing, I stutter, "I...I...I... Anyway-"

However Euphie cuts me off, "Your body language, actions and words prove to me that my assessment is correct. I'm also correct to assume your a half-blood Judging from the way you carry yourself? "

Caught and with no escape (especially since Lelouch now knows I'm half Japanese) I sigh in apprehensive frustration, "I've done everything possible to keep my heritage under wraps. Yah I'm half, no point in hiding it now."

Euphie nods in agreement. Anyway out of the corner of my eye I spot Lelouch backing away ready to flee. Euphie notices this and turns to face him, "Kallen who is your... wait LELOUCH?! YOUR ALIVE! I KNEW IT!"

Euphie charges at Lelouch and hugs him (luckily the area were in is devoid of most of the people that would be here otherwise due to it being a Sunday). In a panic Lelouch try's (and fails) to push Euphie off, "Get off me now! I'm not who you think I am not god damn it!"

Euphie gasps and pulls away from Lelouch, "But your my brother! I thought you were dead as does Cornelia and the rest of our family!"

Lelouch, narrows his eyes, "I am not... forget it!... I will not go back to that MAN who abandoned US to die in Japan!"

I gasp when Lelouch says the word Japan while at the same time Euphie's eyes widen, "But...but.. You hate us don't you Lelouch?"

Lelouch clinches his fists, "Hate you Euphie? no I don't but the rest of the 'family,' they can go to hell."

Only now do I notice that the few people that are in the area are staring at us. So I swiftly grab Lelouch's sleeve and hiss, "Lelouch, Euphie people are starting at us; lets take this somewhere private."

Both nod in agreement. Ten minutes later we find ourselves in a small coffee shop run by an Honorary Britannian. The shop is quiet with few costumers -Which includes Sophie, Alexa and Diana.- The thing about this shop is that it's under our cell's control. Once were inside I discreetly give several of our people a signal to listen in via surveillance equipment. it's good to be heir to the Stadtfeld fortune some times.

Anyway after buying coffee and tea (Euphie and Lelouch buys tea while I buy coffee. I hate tea) along with three egg salad switches we sit down and continue with our conversation. Lelouch speaks first in a hushed voice, "I will never return to Pendragon while that sperm donor lives. I only wanted him to visit Nunnally and find out who kill mother but he called off the investigation then had the gall to send us away as bargaining chips to Japan. After living in Japan for a year Britannia invaded. We were at the Kururugi shrine when a OSI spec ops team managed to sneak in to assassinate us,"

Both Euphie and me gasp in horror. Euphie's hand goes to her mouth as Lelouch continues. "They failed due to several guards intercepting them. Most of the guards died protecting us before we managed to escape. After we escaped and were declared dead, we stayed dead. It was the Japanese that protected Nunnally me. It was Britannia that tried to kill us. If me and Nunnally are discovered we're dead. That or that man will use Nunnally to force me to do his bidding. I refuse to be a pawn in his game! And I will not allow Nunnally to used as a puppet! I carried Nunnally on my back as we went through the plethora of Japanese corpses the Britannian Military slaughtered. I was there during the Kyoto Massacre,"

Both Euphie and my eyes widen, Lelouch ignores this and continues, "men... women... children... infants... I had... to lie to my seven year old blind and crippled sister... to Nunnally... I told her that the smell of the rotting corpses of dead Japanese... was... was... that were... were traveling through a garbage dump..."

Both me and Euphie blanch in horror. It takes all our will power not to throw up, even the few patrons in the shop look sick. Euphie looks down, "I see... I can see why... you hate Britannia... You mentioned the Kururugi Shrine. were you friends with a Suzaku Kururugi? I know nothing about him nor met him."

Lelouch nods, "He was Euphie. We... didn't get on when we first met. The first thing he did when I met him was beat me up. I'll tell you about it later. Anyway later Nunnally smoothed things over and we became friends. When Suzaku was accused of killing Clovis I was shocked and angered that he was accused of a crime he never committed. First off How could an Honorary Britannian much less a Japanese person even get close to Clovis with a gun no less? No he was setup by the Purists simply to dismantle the Honorary Citizenship besides not being able to find the real killer. When he was killed Nunnally cried and locked herself in her room for several days."

Both Euphie and I nod in agreement. I sigh, "Typical Purists, they got what they deserved after everything they've done. I have mixed felling on Kururugi's death. Anyway Euphie where do you want to go after we're done here?"

After a few minutes contemplation, Euphie narrows her eyes, "Shinjuku. I want to see what really happened there with my own eyes!"

Both me and Lelouch choke. I begin stuttering, "But... Euphie-"

Euphie cuts me off, "No buts Kallen I wish to see what happened there!"

I sigh, "Looks like I have no choice-"

Lelouch shakes his head, "No Kallen-"

Euphie interrupts again, "No I'm going and that's final Lelouch!"

Lelouch clinches his fists, "Very...Very... well."

* * *

After we left the coffee shop we did exactly as Euphie asked and went to Shinjuku. As we traveled the Ghetto we saw the devastation the Britannians brought during the massacre. At several points we came across the dead bodies that weren't cleaned up. When we are close to where Kururugi died Euphie chinches her fists, "How could Clovis do such a thing? he was a painter... an artist... but this... he was so gentle... he portrayed himself as such... dear god... did I ever know him?"

Lelouch put his hand gently on Euphie's shoulder, "I don't think we did know him."

Suddenly we hear loud voices off in the distance bragging about Britannian superiority over the Japanese. Angered I tell Lelouch and Euphie to wait here before storming off. Five minutes later I come upon two Britannians mouthing off at Tamaki, Minami, Inoue and Sugiyama. I shake my head in disgust and march towards them. Once I reach them I pause to discover that they are students at Ashford. Shit! The fat student -Howard- sneers at Tamaki, "How dare a lowborn Eleven talk to me that way!"

Tamaki glares, "Don't call me an Eleven, I'm Japanese!

The second student, a tall lanky one -Joey- Sneers, "Wrong your nothing but a beaten dog!"

In a split second Tamaki knocks the fucker to the ground. It is at this point Howard sees me, "Stadtfeld do something about these filthy Elevens!"

I shake my head and fold my arms, "No. Your on your own loser."

When Tamaki sees me he's about to say something when Inoue elbows him to keep quiet. Inoue then sighs, "What are you doing here?"

Inoue doesn't want to blow my cover so I play along, "Someone from the settlement wanted to see what Clovis did to Shinjuku."

Inoue nods, "Well you better get out of here before-"

"What's going on here?"

I spin around to see Lelouch and Euphie walking towards us. Euphie quizzically raises an eyebrow at us, waiting for an answer. I sigh, "Euphie these two twits," pointing at the Britannian students. "Are harassing these people for no reason."

Euphie sighs in disappointment, "I see. You two are students right? Based on your uniforms you are. Now get out of here immediately!"

Joey, sneers in open defiance, "Shut up you fucking Eleven sympathiser."

At this point Lelouch steps forward, "Both you two will leave this place at once and return to school or you will face the consequences. If you don't leave I will leave the Japanese in front of us to put you in your place!"

Howard sneers, "So Lamperouge your a stinking monkey lover too?"

 **SLAP!**

Seconds later I see Euphie holding her hand back ready to slap Howard again, "Be silent worm before I let Lelouch carry out his threat."

I nod, "Get out of here or else!"

Tamaki, Minami, Inoue and Sugiyama glare menacingly at the students, causing them to turn tail and run. However Joey has the last word, "This isn't over Number lovers!"

I sigh, "Whatever! Anyway-"

Suddenly there's an explosion in the distance, a few seconds later a truck speeds down the road then comes to a stop when it reaches us. The driver opens the door and looks down on us, "Ah, so that's were you've run off to your highness. You better get in because the Purists are having a little squabble."

My eyes widen, "Your highness?!"

Euphie rubs the back of her head in embarrassment, "Well.. I forgot to mention my real name is Euphemia li Britannia and I'm the third in line to the Britannian throne. My friends call me Euphie"

I choke, "What?!"

Euphie nods, "Kallen I don't know if it means anything but I sorry for what happened to your brother... Clovis... is dead to me... I lost him the very moment he turned into a monster whenever that was. Anyway I have to go and try to stop the fighting between the Purists. By the way Lelouch, using Lady Marianne's maiden name to hide is a bad call."

After this Euphie gets into the truck and leaves. After they leave I remove my backpack and unzip it. I take out a Drone disguised as a toy helicopter and send it after Euphie. I then turn to Lelouch We'll discuss your connection to Euphie after school tomorrow."

Lelouch just clinches his fists in anger.

* * *

 **Jeremiah**

* * *

"Jeremiah you traitor how dare you let Zero escape!"

I clinch my fist, "Kewell you coward that sighting of Zero was a lie wasn't it?"

Kewell scoffs, "We need to wipe away our disgrace before Princess Cornelia arrives! We serve the imperial family! You serve the memory of the commoner whore!"

My fists tighten, "NEVER speak those words about Lady Marianne again cur!"

Kewell laughs, "Whatever die you washed up hasbin! All hail Britannia!"

Kewell and his traitorous cadre charge at me however suddenly a Sutherland races towards me and opens fire on the traitors. Two of them are hit and explode. After this the new arrival opens a channel , "Lord Jeremiah I came as fast as I can."

I smile it's Villetta, "Villetta your here, good. Lets clean up the rabble."

Villetta growls, "Let's end this!"

Before anything else happens a Slash Harken strikes the ground in front of us. I turn my Sutherland to where the harken came from. It is then I see the Lancelot on one of stadium's bleachers... wait what? I thought Kururugi was dead? The Lancelot opens up a channel, "This is Euphemia li Britannia you will stop this meaningless battle at once!"

Kewell turns to face the Lancelot, "You would dare impersonate royalty! All interlopers must die!"

The Lancelot's pilot sighs, "As you wish."

Like a athlete the Lancelot traverses the bleachers and within seconds is inside the stadium proper. Within a matter of minutes the Lancelot makes short work of Kewell and his men. With their Sutherlands arm's cut off the Lancelot pulls up in front of me. The pilot then disembarks and walks towards of my Sutherland. With a wary smile Princess Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of the Empire shakes her head, "Disgraceful. Jeremiah Gottwald after you have your men form up you and I will have words."

I nod, "Yes your highness!"

* * *

 **Few hours later:**

* * *

**Euphemia:**

* * *

I am now standing in front of a very pissed off Cornelia. In no mood Cornelia snarls, "Report!"

One of Clovis's ministers gulps, My lady, We've provided a welcome party for you-"

 **BANG!**

A second later the minister is dead with a hole in his head. Cornelia spins -With her now smoking gun- to the next of Clovis's ministers, "Now report!"

The second minister begins shaking profusely and wets himself, "Princess Cornelia We have... haven't found Zero yet-"

 **BANG!**

The second minister drops dead. With a furious glare Cornelia turns to the rest of Clovis's men , "Sloppy, senile, corrupt! Find Zero I want the enemy of the Empire caught! I want his head on a pike! GET ZERO!"

Cornelia then turns to me, "Euphemia we need to talk about your extracurricular activities in my new office NOW! Also I'll address your wish to be a student at Ashford Academy."

* * *

 **Next Day:**

* * *

**Lelouch:**

* * *

"Hello I'm Euphemia li Britannia, I'll be your new classmate from now on when my duties as the new sub-Viceroy of Japan doesn't interfere. As discussed with the principle I'll take the seat beside Kallen Stadtfeld."

The girl beside Euphie clasps her hands together, "My name is Mao Wang and I hope we all get along and I'll also be taking the seat beside Kallen Stadtfeld."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

* * *

 **Mao Wang is not a OC. She is Mao from Knightmare of Nunnally. Also The masked girl Refrain is a canon character not an OC.**

 **This story is also on AO3.**


End file.
